fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan/@comment-33234503-20180619121212/@comment-28209103-20180619183733
@Valeth : I honestly doesn't know how you get to that conclusion. First of all I'm pretty sure that all I said is that based on what I have I could live WITHOUT Kiara or Okita, merely that. Having more option is always better than less, However that is not to say that Kiara or Okita is tad unique that you can't replace it IF you could afford it. being that Melt and Jack are only ever slightly overlapping each other in their debuff erase skill and Osakabe is sooo f'cking far away from Melt that their only similarity is again the debuff removal. In fact for debuff removal ability those two are better than Melt but what else? and what about the availability of quick servant in other class? Caster for one are lacking in one, Rider have quite number of them but none of them could give you passive stars, debuff enemy NP or erase debuff. If we follow your example of using only one class as comparison and taking slight overlapping as equal then in Caster class alone there's 2 servant that does almost exact thing what Kiara did, Anastasia in particular highly overlap with Kiara. So since I have those three should I scrap Kiara entirely? obviously no, this example is forced to begin with even if we use Kiara - Anastasia example that are way more closer to each other than Jack and Osakabe with meltlilith. Which is why I said your example is weird, what is the point of comparing Alter ego to one class? They're supposed to be like Zerker. Ruler or avenger, an option outside normal class matchup that somehow have extra value when used. What is the point to use them if there's no extra value at them? Kiara niche vs ruler but that's hardly useful in nearly 99% of the quest out there given how rare ruler is and again it's all about OPTION, If I have Lobo or Salieri or even JAlter and Dantes why should I opt for Kiara? IF you don't have better option however Kiara will do. Okita is even worse because she doesn't have anything truly unique. What I said from beginning is simple, be it hard hitting Buster AoE or Invicibility pierce Arts NP spam are dime dozens but that ONLY IF YOU HAVE THOSE. Not everyone can afford to have Amakuso, Shuten, Hokusai, Anastasia, SunMord or whatever ready and leveled in the corner. However IF you do have servant with overlapping ability it's obvious that you'll compare them carefully. Alter Ego from beginning is quite the handicapped class so they need more than generic usefulness to be compete. Kiara and Okita are just that, generic but being generic doesn't means that everyone could afford the subtitution. For example while I could say that I have every possible servant in almost every class that could take Kiara role, I can't say the same for Okita because I don't have Cleo, Ereshkigal, Rinsthar, Suzuka, or majority of AoE Rider SSR that literally did the exact same thing or doing even better things than Okita. as you said Alter Ego is severely handicapped in matchup and they're basically used to fill zerker role which is usually the last ditch option if you don't have good class matchup ready.. which is why I said using Damage as the sole standard would put them at really disadvantageous position. and thus those that offer more than just damage are more valuable. If you have hard time thinking that Meltlilith are unique then just use passion as example, she's the truly unique one that none can replace her.